Just mates
by kepc
Summary: Just a little one shot for Stevieluvsalex :) Stevie is trapped and Regan heads off to get help.


Regan gallops across the paddock towards the homestead desperately trying to hold onto Banjo.

This would be so much easier if she'd taken the time to learn to ride, she thinks briefly before his gait threatens to unseat her.

Hair flying, heart pounding, guilt gnaws at her if she'd done as they'd asked and not gone out alone Stevie wouldn't be trapped under the car.

Just one more trait Regan sometimes regretted having.

The McLeod pig headedness.

That one family trait alone had caused so much heart ache over the years.

The rift between her Father and his brother, the rift between herself and Grace.

...

Nick and Alex finish their conversation as Alex convinces Nick life is a chance and sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind and just let fate direct you.

"Everything we do we take a chance that it will work out Nick, don't hesitate. Tess wants a baby and if you say no to her you might lose her and you've taken so long to get her that would be a bloody shame." Alex says grinning at his brother.

Nick smiles at him and asks. "So don't you think it's about time you took some of your own advice and moved forward with your life?"

Alex smirks and says "I'm doing alright, don't you worry about me mate."

Nick is about to reply when he turns to follow Alex's gaze.

"Who's that?" Nick queries.

Alex laughs and says "It's Banjo but that sure as hell isn't Stevie. I could spot her riding style a mile away."

Nick grins and chips "Funny about that."

Alex looks back from the rider's direction and says "Funny about what?"

"How much you notice about Stevie." Nick teases.

Alex quips "She's just a mate Nick that's all."

Nick pushes "Yeah I always look at my mates how you look at her."

Alex shifts his feet and begins to walk towards the oncoming rider and calls over his shoulder. "It's not my fault if my mates are easier on the eye than yours."

...

Regan screams at Alex and Nick as she gets closer and both men are concerned by the fear in her voice.

Alex grabs the horse's reins as Regan slides from the saddle and Nick helps steady her as her legs are like jelly from fear and the exertion of the ride.

"Stevie's trapped under the car. Help her!" She says breathlessly and they don't understand.

Catching her breath a little Regan says "Stevie's trapped."

Both men hear her this time and fire off questions at her.

"Regan go with Nick and get the tractor I'll take Banjo and see what I can do." Alex orders as he grabs the pommel and flicks himself up into the saddle.

Gathering up the reins he's galloping across the paddock towards the wild life corridor before Nick and Regan reach the car.

...

Alex reaches Stevie quickly throwing himself down beside her he asks "How are you mate?"

"Alex it hurts." She replies steeling herself against the pain.

"You'll be right mate, Nick and Regan have gone for the tractor and we'll have you out in no time." He tells her with a comforting smile of reassurance on his handsome face.

She looks at him and feels like she should say "I feel better just because you're here."

But they're just mates and mates don't say stuff like that to each other.

He touches her face and brushes her hair back and says. "I'm just going to chock the wheels of the car so it doesn't roll anymore ok?'

She nods holding back the tears and as she watches him move away she's acutely aware of the skin on her face where his hand touched her.

Must be the fear and relief she tells herself it wouldn't matter who it was she'd be grateful.

...

As Alex works to secure the car from moving further he wills everything to be alright, he can't comprehend not having her around.

His mate.

His best friend.

"Alex!" She yells.

Quickly he finishes what he's doing and moves back beside her.

"What's up mate? " He asks concern dripping from each word.

"I'm scared." She states.

A small smile crosses his face and he lays down closer to her and says. "I know mate I am too."

She looks at him thoughtfully and he watches as calm arrives on her face.

...

With the chain bolted onto Regan's car Alex directs Nick to slowly move the car up the embankment.

"Righto Nick that's it." Alex yells.

Kneeling beside Stevie he begins to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Hey what are you doing?' She asks surprise in her voice.

Glancing at her he replies. "I just want to make sure you're ok before I move you Stevie; I have had first aid training you know."

Grinning she quips. "Is that what you call it? Do all the girls fall for that?'

Shaking his head he grins as her bravado returns.

Undoing her shirt he checks her ribs and she's grazed and will bruise but he decides she'll be ok to move.

Doing a couple of buttons back up he asks if she's right and she nods as he gently slides his arms under her and lifts her easily into his arms.

...

Looking down at her snuggled safely against his chest he feels something for her he hasn't felt before.

A protectiveness thats deeper than a friend should have.

A sixth sense calls for her to look up at him.

His face has a tenderness drawn across it that she's never seen before.

Although she's in pain, she notices his eyes and they tell her something has changed, she feels herself blush and warmth ripples through her body.

"You right mate?" He asks softly.

"My best friends taking care of me. I couldn't be better." She replies.

Smiling he looks into her eyes.

He drinks in her features and as his gaze falls to her lips he hesitates, then nodding his head says. "Ok let's get you home."


End file.
